Daddy Springtrap
by SailorMarble14
Summary: When new worker, Victoria comes to work at Fazbear's Fright. She meets Springtrap. What she doesn't know is Springtrap is someone she's been looking for, for years. Is this the person she's looking for?


Daddy Springtrap

 **Hey! Check it out I wrote a new story that's not Total Drama related.**

 **I decided to make a FNAF story since I made my FNAF OC, who is the daughter of the one and only Purple Guy!**

 **I hope this is a good story, its my first FNAF story, but not the only one. I plan to write another one, and I have a poll up to see if you would love too see it.**

 **Well I hope you like it! And enjoy.**

 **I don't own FNAF, or the Purple Man's name Vincent. They belong to their owners.**

 **I do own Victoria however!**

A young girl, that almost looked 30, was in her security guard uniform. She had deep dark purple hair tied into small pigtails, dark purple eyes that almost made her look like she was dead, even her skin, which is pale.

She then looked at the building, and read what it said.

"Fazbear's Fright."

She sighed and opened the door inside the building, where she saw her manager there on the phone waiting for her. "You must be my new worker?" He said.

The girl silently nodded, and he gave her nametag. The name of the girl Victoria. Vitoria smiled and her boss gave her a tour around the place.

As they where in the tour, Victoria saw a golden, old, bunny suit. It looked similar to Bonnie's, but it was gold, and a bit torn. Also not seen by others, Victoria swore she saw a human head inside.

Her boss then turned around, and saw Victoria facing the suit. "Ah. I see your looking at the main attraction here, Springtrap." He said.

"Yeah." Victoria whispered. As she was staring at it, she saw Springtrap's eyes, and somehow she saw something from her memory.

In her memory she remembered being a baby, even though no other person can't remember that long ago, but for some reason she was able too, and remembered a man holding her as a baby, and was smiling and being happy.

"Victoria?" Her boss asked.

Victoria then snapped out of her memory, and was able to shake it off. "Sorry, I just blacked out for a minute." She said.

"It's ok. Shall we continue on with the tour?" Her boss asked. Victoria nodded, and followed her boss, but kept looking back at Springtrap.

After getting a tour around the place, Victoria was introduced to her office. Victoria then put her bag on the floor near her desk, at sat down on her chair. Her boss then looked at the clock, and saw it's already 11:30, and that he should leave soon, but was worried for the newbie.

"You know I hear at night that Springtrap moves around at night. I know its silly, but that's what I heard from the last guard that worked here." The manager said.

The girl smiled without a worry. "I'll be fine." Victoria said.

"Your not scared?" The manager asked.

Victoria, still smiling, nodded and looked at the cameras.

The manager sighed, and was ready to leave. "If you do see anything, and you want to be switched to the dayshift let me know, ok." He said. Victoria just focused on the cameras, and this meant for the manager to leave her for the night.

As midnight passed, all Victoria did was look at the cameras. However, when nothing happened, she just shut off the camera, and looked at the posters on the walls of all the animatronics from the original, the toys, and the two golden ones.

Victoria then pulled the Golden animatronics poster and looked at it, seeing Golden Freddy, and Springtrap. Victoria then turned around, and saw something go up to her face. It looked a bit like Foxy, but more burned and it didn't hurt her.

Victoria then sat down back in her seat, and picked up the camera again, and saw that where Springtrap was, he was no longer there. When she looked at the different cameras, she found Springtrap. Victoria sighed, and put the camera down.

Around 1 A.M, almost 2 in the morning Victoria went into her pocket, and pulled out a picture of a man with dark purple hair and pale skin like her. This was her father, but Victoria didn't know that her father was the killer, and also Springtrap.

The killer nicknamed the Purple Guy because of how he looked. However, his real name was Vincent. He killed 5 young kids in a Golden Freddy Suit, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and stuffed them into the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, which they later possessed. Purple Guy found that out after an old guard named Mike told about, while he was passing by. To end the kids lives for good, he destroyed the animatronics, but the sprits came out of the suits, and haunted him. For protection he went into Springtrap, and died. But, like the kids he killed he possessed the animatronic he was stuffed in.

Before any of the child killings happened, Vincent's wife filed a divorce after finding out about the kid he killed on accident. Worried for Victoria's life, she filed for divorce, which caused Vincent to become the monster he became.

"Dad, I really want to know where you are." Victoria whispered.

Victoria then looked up, and saw Springtrap was facing her in the window. Victoria closed her eyes, and shook her head, and Springtrap was gone. She sighed in relief. However, when she turned around, she saw Springtrap peeking into her office. This caused her to jump, and fall into her seat.

Even though Victoria said she wasn't scared, she was now scared for her life. Just then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and when she looked up she saw Springtrap glaring at her, the look of death was in his eyes.

Springtrap grabbed Victoria's arm, and pulled her up tightly, and pushed her to the wall. Victoria groaned in pain, and looked up and saw Springtrap was going to attack her some more. Victoria started to shake in fear, and started backing away.

"P-Please, just l-leave me alone." Victoria said, tears streaming from her face. As she was backing away, the picture of her father slipped out of her pocket.

Springtrap was ready to kill Victoria, but stopped when he saw the picture on the floor. Springtrap then picked up the picture, and his eyes widen in shock. Just then, like Victoria earlier, he started to remember something.

 _It was around the 80's, and Vincent was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital for his wife, since she was giving birth. 9 months ago before he found out he was going to have a child, he killed a little kid at Fredbear's Family Dinner, luckily he wasn't caught. Now he's going to be a father, and he was worried, he might hurt his own child on accident._

 _Just then the doctor opened the door to Vincent's wife's room smiling. "Want to go see your child sir?" The doctor asked._

 _Vincent got up from his seat, and went into his wife's room. His wife was laying down holding a young girl in her arms. Vincent's eyes widen when he saw the baby._

 _"Vincent? Want to hold her?" His wife asked._

 _Vincent was silent, but nodded. His wife handed him the little baby, who was Victoria. When Vincent saw her, he felt something he never felt before, happiness._

As Springtrap snapped back into reality, he saw Victoria crying her eyes out, now scared she's going to die. Springtrap then held the picture, and went closer to the girl that could be his daughter.

As the girl was still crying, Springtrap put his hand on his daughter head, and ruffled it a bit comforting her. Victoria stopped crying, but the tears where still visible. When she looked up she saw Springtrap feeling sad for her.

"Vicky." Springtrap said in a raspy voice.

Victoria's eyes widen, and she got up fast. She glared because no one can call her Vicky unless it's her mom. "My mom can only call me Vicky!" Victoria yelled at the monster. Victoria then calmed down, and faced the beast. Victoria and Springtrap faced each other. Victoria was confused how come Springtrap knew about her nickname, the only one who would know about it was…her father.

Victoria looked down and sighed. "What's my birthday?" She whispered quietly.

Springtrap looked at her, not hearing at what Victoria said. "What's my birthday?" Victoria said a bit louder.

"February 20 1986." Springtrap along with Victoria said at the same time. Victoria's eyes widen, and the tears started to fall again.

Springtrap was shocked, and knew this is his daughter, but he wanted to make sure, so he waited a bit to see if she would ask him another question he may know about her.

Victoria took a few more deep breaths, and in a shaky voice she had one more question for Springtrap. "I-I have a birthmark of a star. The only one who knows about it is my parents, and myself."

Springtrap remembered the birthmark, and lifted her bangs, and the star shaped birthmark was there. Victoria was now in shock, and covered her mouth.

"D-Daddy?" Victoria whispered.

Springtrap, for the first time for so long, smiled when he heard Victoria say that one word he wanted to hear. "Vicky. It's me." Springtrap said.

"Daddy!" Victoria yelled giving Springtrap, no, her father a huge hug.

"It's me. It's me. I'm here." Springtrap repeated these words comforting his daughter he never seen for 30 years.

Victoria just cried more, and hugged her father tightly. The father she wanted to meet, she finally met him. Even though he was in a suit, she still was happy to see him.

The next morning, the manger came and unlocked the door of the place, and when he came in he saw Victoria asleep on the floor next to Springtrap.

"Victoria?" Her manager asked.

Victoria eyes fluttered open, and she quickly got up when she saw whom it was.

"I-I-I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just had some weird illusions, and I just." Victoria said, even though it was a lie, she couldn't tell her manager her father is Springtrap, he would believe she's crazy. She then sighed now she was going to loose her job even just after meeting her father.

"Listen, it was your first day of the job it always happens." The manager said. "You still have a few more nights, if you can't handle it I can move you to the day shift."

Victoria just shook her head. "No. I'll be fine don't worry, and I promise not to fall asleep again." She said.

The manger sighed, and leads her out of the place so she can go home and rest some more. As she was walking, she turned around, and saw Springtrap smiling at her.

"See you tomorrow Vicky." Springtrap said, as he laid to rest.

Victoria smiled and faced her father and whispered "See you tomorrow. Daddy."

"Did you say anything?" The manger asked.

Victoria looked up at him. "N-Nothing." She said.

The manger sighed, and the two walked off.


End file.
